WOW (jadian)
by chicken vulpes vulpes
Summary: mereka selalu bertengkar dan saling benci, namun mereka tahu bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan lain yang lebih kuat


Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke-Uzumaki Naruto

Warning: Typo(s), etc

=Wow..!=

( Jadian..)

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto,bocah SMA hiperaktif yang tidak bisa diam ini,berambut pirang,dengan iris mata sapphire yang indah, semua orang yang melihatnya pasti akan menganggap pemuda ini adalah seorang malaikat..

Dan juga siapa yang tak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke pemuda SMA yang bersifat cool,bermata onyx dengan rambut raven yang ber style pantat ayam..

Dan siswa KHS mana yang tidak tahu bahwa mereka,Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda SMA yang selalu bertengkar tak ada habisnya..

Seperti saat ini,dimana Uchiha Sasuke melempar sebuah buku tulis kearah Naruto dan tepat mengenai kepala bocah pirang ini itu terjadi karna Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengoceh membuat telinga sang Uchiha memerah karna mendengar ocehan tak ada akhirnya ini..

"Heh..! Apa-apaan kau teme.! Asal melempar buku saja.!" teriak Naruto,tangannya sibuk mengelus bagian kepalanya yang terkena buku hadiah Sasuke

"Hn.." Sasuke hanya membalas teriakan Naruto dengan sebuah gumaman kecil khas Uchiha...

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada novel yang sedang ia baca,ia melirik sedikit kearah Naruto lewat ekor matanya..

Dia hanya mendengus geli saat melihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu tengah sibuk mengelus kepalanya...

"Apa maksud 'Hn' mu..?" tanya Naruto kasar..

"Hn.." lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan gumaman..

"Che..! Dasar brengsek..! Kau menyebalkan..!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat kasar itu Naruto segera keluar dari kelasnya dikuti dengan tatapan heran dari teman-temannya..

"Hhhhh..." Sasuke menghela nafas,ia tutup novel yang berada di tangannya,ia tidak berminat lagi untuk membaca

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan perasaan sebal dan gerutuan tak jelas Naruto melewati lorong-lorong KHS dengan cepat,entah kemana tujuan pemuda bersurai pirang ini,yang terpenting untuknya saat ini ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dulu..

BRAAAK..!

Ia membuka kasar sebuah pintu,pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan atap sekolah..

"Kau dapat merusak pintu tersebut..." gerutu seseorang yang tengah tiduran di atap sekolah,pemuda berambut seperti nanas,cerdas namun Shikamaru.

"Hhh,gomen.." Naruto mendesah kecil,ia tutup secara pelan pintu tersebut..

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya disamping Shikamaru..

"Ada apa lagi sekarang..?" tanya Shikamaru,kini ia telah dalam posisi duduk

"Kau tahulah Shika.." jawab Naruto pelan

"Uchiha itu lagi..?"

"Ya.."

"Apa lagi yang ia perbuat..?" tanya Shikamaru,matanya menatap Naruto yang tengah menengadah menatap langit biru yang kini tengah bersih tak ada sebutir awanpun yang menutupi langit..

"Melempar sebuah buku..." jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah Shikamaru

"Sudahlah hal sepele seperti itu tak usah kau permasalahkan..." saran Shikamaru

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya,kini mata sapphirenya menatap kearah Shikamaru..

" ,Arigatou..." Naruto mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman indah yang menghiasi wajahnya,membuat wajah Shikamaru merona merah..

Dengan cepat Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya,takut Naruto melihat rona di wajahnya..

"Hn,mendokusai.." gumam Shikamaru dengan sebuah senyuman kecil ia menatap langit bersama Naruto..

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah menatap langit melewati jendela kelasnya,semua yang dibicarakan sang Sensei tak ada satupun yang masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya..

"Ada apa..?" tanya seorang pemuda pecinta anjing yang duduk disebelah Kiba.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar pada pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu,hanya beberapa detik lalu ia kembali menatap langit

"Tidak.." jawabnya singkat

Kiba hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar jawaban sang Uchiha yang kelewat singkat dan padat..

"Uzumaki Naruto.!" panggil sang sensei bermasker dengan rambut Kakashi.

Mendengar nama 'Naruto',Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan bocah bersurai pirang tersebut tengah asik tertidur di mejanya..

"Uzumaki Naruto..!" panggil Kakashi sekali lagi dan terdengar lebih tegas

"Nggghh..~" Naruto menggeliat kecil,"Sebentar lagi Kaasan,15 menit lagi..." igau Naruto membuat semua siswa cekikikan melihatnya...

TUK...!

Sebuah kapur dengan mulus tepat mengenai kening Naruto..

"Awww..." Naruto terbangun,ia segera mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di mejanya..

"Sudah tidurnya,Uzumaki san..?" tanya Kakashi dengan penekanan disemua kata-katanya..

"Eh..?"

'Mati aku..' inner Naruto harap-harap cemas

"Hehehe,,gomenn.." ucap Naruto dengan cengiran kaku di wajahnya

"Kalau sakit sebaiknya ke UKS..." saran Kakashi namun tetap terdengar tegas,Kakashi bicara seperti itu karna memang ia melihat wajah tan Naruto sedikit pucat

"Ehehehe,,ti tidak Sensei..." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali

"Naru chan,sebaiknya kau ke UKS,wajahmu terlihat pucat..." saran seorang gadis berambut pink Sakura.

Sakura telah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya,maka dari itu ia tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto..

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura..." ucap Naruto,semuanya menyarankan agar Naruto mau ke UKS tapi Naruto selalu saja menolak..

"Sudahlah aku tak apa,gomen sensei membuat pelajaran sensei terganggu..." ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya..

"Ya..." Kakashipun melanjutkan pelajarannya..

Namun beberap siswa dengan hati-hati mencuri pandang dari Naruto untuk melihat keadaan Naruto termasuk Sasuke,ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan kondisi Naruto..

"Maaf Sensei apa aku boleh izin ke toilet..?" tanya Naruto,wajahnya semakin pucat,deru nafasnya terlihat tak teratur

"Ya silahkan..." Kakashi memberikan izin,baru selangkah Naruto berjalan tubuhnya telah dahulu limbung,untung beberapa siswa segera menangkapnya..

HAAAP..!

Sasuke dengan cepat menggendong Naruto sedangkan semua yang berada di kelas tersebut hanya melongo melihat sang Uchiha membwa Naruto ke ruang UKS..

Sasuke dapat merasakan nafas Naruto yang tersengal-sengal dan terasa panas,wajah tannya kini telah berganti dengan wajah pucat...

Setelah berjalan melewati koridor KHS Sasukepun sampai di ruang UKS dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan Naruto di atas ranjang UKS...

"Ada apa dengannya..?" tanya seorang wanita penjaga UKS yang sering disapa dengan nama Shizune

"Entahlah.." jawab Sasuke,ia mundur selangkah dari ranjang UKS,dan membiarkan Shizune untuk memeriksa Naruto,walau penjaga UKS jangan anggap remeh Shizune karna sesungguhnya ia adalah mahasiswi kedokteran yang telah lulus 1 tahun lalu,lagian ia adalah salah satu murid seorang dokter .

Shizune menaikkan selimut yang tengah dipakai Naruto..

"Ada apa dengannya..?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak apa-apa,ia hanya kelelahan,mungkin ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya stres hingga ia kelelahan seperti ini..." jelas Shizune

"Ah..! Rawat dia Sasuke,aku dipanggil untuk segera ke rumah sakit..." ucap Shizune,dengan cepat ia menyambar tas selempangnya lalu pergi menuju ke rumah sakit,ya selain penjaga UKS,Shizune juga seorang dokter di RS Konoha

Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi lalu memposisikannya di samping ranjang UKS yang ditempati Naruto..

'Manis'..

Itulah kesan Sasuke saat melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat damai saat tidur..

Sasuke segera menghapus pikirannya,namun dengan cepat pikiran itu satang lagi..

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini dengan detail dan seksama memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Naruto..

Dan mata Onyxnya jatuh pada bibir ranum Naruto,ia baru sadar bahwa Naruto memiliki bibir mungil semerah cherry yang sering digunakannya untuk mengoceh tak jelas...

Pikiran Sasuke melayang tak karuan,ada hasrat lain saat melihat bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka seoalah berkata 'Cium Aku..'

Ada perasaan lain yang ia rasakan pada dadanya,desiran aneh yang membuat perutnya geli...

"Nghhh..~" Naruto sedikit mengerang dalam tidurnya..

Sasuke berniat untuk meninggalkan Naruto namun niatannya gagal saat mendengar erangan kecil milik Naruto...

Dan matanya kembali terfokus pada bibir Naruto..

Sasuke merundukkan tubuhnya sedikit dengan mata terpejam,entah apa yang merasukinya saat ia membuka mata ia merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto...

Awalnya hanya sentuhan namun hasrat dalam diri Sasuke menginginkan lebih,ia menggigit kecil bibir bawah Naruto,menimbulkan erangan kecil dari Naruto,ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto yang memang tengah sedikit terbuka,ia jamah semua yang berada di dalam mulut Naruto,ia absen deretan gigi Naruto,ia ekspos langit-langit rongga mulut Naruto...

"Nghhh..~" erangan Naruto semakin kencang,tapi Sasuke tak memperdulikannya malah baginya erangan Naruto membuat dirinya semakin bernafsu...

"Nghhh..~" Naruto kembali mengerang saat ia merasa sesak,dengan perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya,dan alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat Sasuke tepat di depan wajahnya,dan ia baru sadar penyebab ia sulit bernafas karna Sasuke tengah menciumnya,dengan kasar Naruto mendorong Sasuke,membuat ciuman mereka terlepas...

Naruto segera memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas ranjang UKS,nafasnya terengah-engah akibat ulah Sasuke...

"Hah..hah.. Apa yang kau lakukan Teme..!" bentak Naruto,ia masih mengatur nafasnya..

Begitupun Sasuke ia juga tengan mengatur nafasnya,ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar

"Apa kau sebegitu bodohnya dobe..?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan sebuah seringgai di sudut bibirnya

"Kau..." Naruto menggeram

"Sudahlah,lagian kau juga menikmatinyakan..?" ucapan atau pertanyaan ini membuat Naruto kehilangan kesabarannya,ada genangan air di sudut matanya..

"Kau...! Kau benar-benar brengsek...!" dengan cepat Naruto segera pergi dari ruang UKS meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku..

"Apa yang aku katakan..? Bodoh..!" gumam Sasuke,ia segera berlari berniat menyusul Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari menaiki tangga dan dengan kasar membuka pintu menuju tempat yang paling ia sukai,atap sekolah.

"Hei,sudah kubilang pelan-pe..~" Shikamaru tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat wajah Naruto yang telah berurai air mata..

"Hei..! Ada apa..?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir,ia berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto..

GREEB..!

Shikamaru memeluk Naruto,membiarkan Naruto menangis sepuasnya hingga membuat kemeja seragamnya basah..

Narutopun hanya pasrah saat Shikamaru memeluknya,ia sedang butuh seseorang untukk menenangkan pikirannya yang tengah berkecamuk dan Shikamaru adalah orang yang tepat,ia telah menganggap Shikamaru adalah kakaknya..

Naruto menggenggam erat seragam Shikamaru,sedangkan Shikamaru berusaha untuk menenangkan adiknya yang satu ini...

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berniat menyusul Naruto namun ia berhenti saat melihat kejadian di atap sekolah,ia belum naik kesana,namun dari bawah tangga ia telah bisa melihat kejadian itu semua..

Hatinya panas saat melihat Shikamaru memeluk Naruto,cemburu..? Mungkinkah ia cemburu..?

Kalau tidak,kenapa tadi ia mencium Naruto..?

Dengan kesal Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya,walau telah sepi karna sebenarnya 15 menit yang lalu bel berakhirnya kegiatan sekolah telah berbunyi...

Ia kembali duduk di bangkunya,walau bel pulang sudah berlalu Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat untuk pulang,ia masih ingin duduk di kursinya...

Ceklek..!

Pintu kelas Sasuke terbuka,Sasuke menatap kearah pintu,dan ternyata itu adalah Naruto...

Sasuke berniat ingin bicara namun itu tak jadi saat melihat siapa selanjutnya yang masuk,ya Naruto masuk bersama Shikamaru,sebenarnya Naruto masuk ke kelas ini hanya untuk mengambil tasnya saja...

Hening...

Sasuke hanya diam melihat aktifitas Naruto,yaitu membereskan buku-bukunya,Naruto hendak pergi saat buku-bukunya telah rapi masuk ke dalam tas orangenya,tapi sebuah tangan mencengkram tangan kirinya,ya tangan Sasuke menahannya...

Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke,rasa perih kembali menghujam hatinya..

"Naruto..! Dengarkan aku dulu...!" pinta Sasuke sedikit membentak

Naruto tak mau mendengarkan Sasuke ia tetap berontak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke...

"Naruto..! Kumohon..! Dengarkan aku dulu..!" pinta Sasuke dengan nada memohon untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke memohon seperti ini...

Naruto membalikan badannya,menatap mata onyx Sasuke..

"APA..? KAU MAU BICARA APA LAGI..? SUDAH CUKUP..! KAU MEMANG BRENGSEK..!" bentak Naruto,wajahnya kembali basah oleh air mata,hatinya kembali terasa perih,sudah cukup.! Hatinya telah terlalu sakit,sejak dulu Sasuke selalu seenaknya pada dirinya,sejak dulu Sasuke seolah buta akan perasaannya.! Ia tak tahan lagi..! Hatinya telah terlalu perih..!

Sasuke mematung mendengar bentakan Naruto,bahkan ia tak sadar akan tepisan tangan Naruto dan ia hanya dapat melihat Naruto pergi bersama Shikamaru dari hadapannya...

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru kembali memeluk Naruto saat mereka telah keluar dari kelas itu,sesungguhnya ia tak tega melihat seseorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya kini menangis..

Tapi dia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak menyadari perasaan Naruto,ia tahu bahwa di dalam hati Naruto,sesungguhnya Naruto menyukai pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu..

Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengusap punggung Naruto berharap agar Naruto segera tenang...

Sasuke duduk disalah satu bangku yang tersedia..

Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi,bodoh..! Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri,dari dulu ia menyukai pemuda pirang tersebut tapi gengsinya terlalu tinggi dan kini ia kehilangan pemuda itu..

Sasuke mengambil tasnya dengan kasar,ia sudah lelah kini ia ingin kembali ke rumahnya..

"Selamat datang tuan.." sapa salah satu pelayan di rumah Uchiha,ya Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya hingga kebutuhan Sasuke pasti terpenuhi

Sasuke tak menjawab sapaan sang pelayan,dengan tampang kusut ia segera naik ke kamarnya...

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto..?" Wanita cantik berambut merah ini atau lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Kushina tengah memanggil anaknya yang terlihat sedang melamun..

"Iya ada apa kaasan..?" tanya Naruto

"Ada apa..?" Kushina balik bertanya

"Ng..?"

"Kenapa kau melamun..?" Kushina memperjelas maksud pertanyaannya..

"Hm..? Nggak kok,Naru gak melamun,hehe.." jawab Naruto

"Yang benar..?" tanya Kushina seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto membuat Naruto bergidik..

"I,iya.." jawab Naruto gagap

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan makan malammu..!" perintah Kushina karna dari tdi Naruto sama sekali tak menyentuk makan malamnya

"Oh,iya.." Naruto segera memakan makan malamnya,sedangkan Kushina dan Minato hanya menatap heran tingkah Naruto

"Aku sudah selesai.." ucap Naruto,ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya..

"Ada apa dengan anak itu..?" tanya Minato

"Entahlah..." jawab Kushina..

"Kushina..." panggil Minato

"Apa..?" tanya Kushina seraya menengok kearah Minato..

"Hei hei.." Kushina membatu sat melihat tampang mesum Minato

"Ayolah Kushi chan..." goda Minato

Okke kita tinggalkan pasangan MinaKushi,kita beralih ke kediaman Uchiha..

Sasuke tengah berdiri di beranda kamarnya,mata onyxnya menatap langit malam yang bersih tanpa bintang maupun bulan...

"Sasuke.." panggil seseorang dari belakangnya

Tanpa menoleh Ssukepun tahu itu siapa,seseorang yang ia anggap menyebalkan dan memiliki posisi sebagai Itachi.

"Ada apa..?" tanya Itachi yang kini sudah berada di samping Sasuke

Sasuke tak menjawab apa-apa,baginya menjawab hal seperti itu hanya membuang-buang waktunya..

"Naru chan lagi..?" Itachi mencoba menebak

"Hn.." akhirnya Sasuke menjawab juga walau hanya dengan sebuah gumaman

"Haha,kau begitu cerdas namun bodoh ya kalau menghadapinya..." ucap Itachi diikuti dengan kekehan kecil,Sasuke mendelik kearah Itachi..

Itachi menghentikan kekehannya..

"Kau terlalu egois Sasuke,pantas Naru chan membencimu,harga dirimu terlalu tinggi..." Itachipun pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut..

Beberapa hari ini Naruto mati-matian menghindar dari Sasuke,setiap jam istirahat ia selalu menghilang entah kemana,bahkan tak ada yang tahu satupun,dan kali ini Sasuke sudah muak,hari ini ia berniat menghadang Naruto tepat di depan pintu,ia menunggu kedatangan Naruto,hampir setengah jam menunggu akhirnya pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedari tadi ditunggu Sasuke datang juga..

"Permisi aku ingin lewat..." ucap Naruto datar tanpa menatap Sasuke,ia lebih memilih menengok ke kanan ke kiri,entah apa yang ia tengok..

Sasuke tak beranjak dari posisinya,ia masih bersikukuh berdiri dihadapan Naruto..

"Kubilang minggir..!" bentak Naruto,karna sang Uchiha dari tadi tak mengubah posisinya..

Bentakan Naruto tak berpengaruh untuk Sasuke,ia masih berdiri dihadapan Naruto dengan kedua tangan ia masukan ke dalam saku,ia menatap datar Naruto..

Kesabaran Naruto habis,ia meneruskan langkahnya dengan sengaja menabrakkan pundaknya pada pundak Sasuke..

GREEBB..!

Sasuke mencengkram tangan kiri Naruto

"Lepas..! Aku ingin duduk..!" perintah Naruto tanpa menengok Sasuke,bukannya melepaskannya Sasuke malah menarik Naruto..

"Teme..! Lepasin..!" Naruto memberontak mencoba tuk melepaskan tangannya tapi cengkraman Sasuke semakin erat..

Kini mereka berdiri di halaman KHS,semua mata tertuju pada mereka..

"Ada apa..? Aku sudah gak ada urusan denganmu..!" ucap Naruto dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya

GREEEB...!

Sasuke memeluk Naruto secara tiba-tiba membuat semua mata terbelalak melihatnya termasuk Naruto,dirinya begitu terkejut dengan tingkah Sasuke..

Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke,hatinya kembali terasa perih,ia ingin segera lari ia tak mau menangis disini,ia tak mau menangis dihadapan sang Uchiha..

"Kumohon Naruto,jangan pergi,aku mencintaimu..." ucap Sasuke dengan nada memohon,membuat Naruto berhenti memberontak,tubuhnya lemas,ia tak tahan lagi,ia biarkan Sasuke memluknya,ia biarkan air matanya mengalir kembali, ia tak bisa berbohong lagi, bahwa ia juga mencintai pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini...

TBC or END...

A/N : Aku author baru jadi mohon bantuan serta bimbingan kalian semuanya

Maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan, kritik and saran sangat dibutuhkan...


End file.
